His Dirty Little Secret
by Frikay
Summary: Bakura has a crush on Marik. Marik is oblivious and in denial about his sexuality. Will Bakura ever get Marik to see him as more than a friend?
1. Chapter 1

"MARIK BLOODY ISHTAR!" He heard his room mate yell from the other side of the apartment. Marik barely had time to think and ask what he's done before his room mate had stormed out of his room and angrily walked towards his fist raised, ready to punch him.

"Bakura don't!" he yelled as he pulled his fist back "You wouldn't want to ruin my beautiful face now would you?" he continued. He could tell his comment only made Bakura want to punch him more but he managed to refrain himself from doing so.

"What the hells your problem anyway?" Marik asked, not realising what he could have done to tick Bakura off this much.

"You don't even know? Wow, you're a bigger idiot that I thought you were." Bakura laughed at how angry Marik became when his intelligence was put into question.

"Don't call me stupid! I'm way smarter than you could ever be! After all who was the one to come up with most of the plans to take the millennium items?" he ranted on.

"And all of those miserable "plans" have failed. Face it Marik you're a useless villain."

Marik made a small noise of disbelief "You still haven't told me what you were so mad about"

Bakura looked angry again as he remembered what Marik had done "How many bloody times have I told you NOT to touch my laptop? Its the one single rule you had to follow, and you go ahead and break it anyway!"

Marik fought back half heartedly "I was bored, And I don't have a laptop. Why are you so protective of it anyway?" he pouted.

Bakura growled "None of your damn business! Don't you dare touch it again!" He stormed away back to his room, slamming the door behind his to emphasis how serious he was.

This sparked Marik's curiosity. _Why is he so defensive? Has he got something to hide? I was only on for a few minutes, I didn't bother looking through his history or anything. Maybe I should sneak back on and see if he has a dirty secret?_

He quickly got rid of those thoughts when he remembered how angry Bakura had been. What would he do to him If he ever found out he had been looking through his personal stuff? He certainly wouldn't be happy.

He would have let the whole thing drop, but an hour later Bakura left his room and headed towards the door, shrugging on his black coat.

"Where are you headed?" he asked curiously. Bakura hardly ever left the house.

"I'm going to the supermarket. You forgot to buy tea _again _so I'm going to go get some myself" and with that he left.

Leaving his laptop unguarded.

Marik decided to give in to his curiosities and take another look at Bakura's made his way to Bakura's room, determined to find out what he could be hiding from him

* * *

Bakura was suddenly reminded why he hated going out anywhere. He tried his best not to shove the ignorant people around him in the subway who kept brushing past him, seemingly not knowing the term "personal space". He hated it down here. It was always packed, the entire place was filthy, and to make it worse he nearly always got lost. He tried to remember  
what street the supermarket Marik and he always went to was on, and took what he hoped was the right route there.

Lucky for him, he ended up on a street nearby, and made his way over to the supermarket. He hated having to go shopping just because that bloody blond back home always forgot to buy tea. He let his mind wander to the young Egyptian. Bakura always found his mind doing that. At first he was confused, not knowing why he always thought about him. But after a month of his confusion, it finally hit him. _He had developed a crush on Marik Ishtar._ At first he was mortified. Why did it have to be _Marik? _True, Marik was overwhelmingly sexy, with his amazing lilac eyes, soft tanned skin, perfect body and- He shook his head to eliminate all thoughts of Mariks body, looking slightly crazy to any passer-bys.

Marik himself wasn't the problem really, It was more his obliviousness to the entire thing. Bakura tried dropping hints to Marik, play flirting, hoping to get Marik interested, but failed. Marik was so far in the closet too. Any time he jokingly implied he was gay he would get incredibly worked up, practically screaming that he was straight.

Bakura sighed. He was never going to be looked at in that way by Marik, so why did he bother torturing himself by always reminding himself? _Because you have a crush on him, idiot._He reminded himself bitterly.

After buying tea, and a few other things, he headed back home. Marik was no doubt, trying to get onto his laptop. He seen the curiosity in his eyes after he yelled at him. He chuckled at the image of Marik trying to get through the security he added to his laptop before leaving. He would probably give up after 5 minutes of guessing.

He didn't want Marik finding _those_. Those referring to the storied he had written. About him and Marik. Together. He blushed at the thought of them. Why did he have to write those? Why did he have to _keep_ them? But he already knew the answer to those questions.

_Because I have a crush on Marik bloody Ishtar_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, Its now or never_ Marik told himself as he opened the door to Bakura's room. _The same Bakura who would be furious at him even going into his room without his permission. _He thought_ The same Bakura who would beat him within an inch of his life if Marik dared touch his laptop again. The same Bakura-_

_No_ He interrupted his minds thoughts before he could scare himself with images of what Bakura would do to him._ I can't back down now._

He made his way over to Bakura's laptop, which was partly closed. Upon opening it he realised it was on the log in screen. _Dammit, he's added a password._ He cursed at this, but still determined to find out what Bakura was hiding, guessed a few passwords.

About 20 tried later, Marik began to realise how hopeless this was. What would Bakura make his password? Obviously something Marik would never be able to guess. He looked around Bakura's room, hoping for some kind of inspiration. _Anything_.

He walked over to his desk, covered in random pages with doodles on them. He laughed at the poorly drawn stick figures, caught in combat. _Wow, Bakura's a really bad drawer. And pretty violent. Not that I didn't know that already_ he added the last comment as his mind flashed back to when Bakura almost punched him.

That was when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, sticking out of Bakura's pillow. _Could it be his diary?_ Marik thought excitedly. Upon opening the notebook he was severely disappointed. It contained random to do notes and doodles, nothing scandalous he could later torture Bakura with like he was hoping.

He flipped through the notebook, and noticed a random list of numbers on the back page. _Could this be...? _Deciding it was worth a try, Marik plopped himself back onto the end of Bakura's bed and typed the seemingly random string of numbers.

"YES!" He couldn't hold back a cheer of success as he managed to log onto Bakura's account. _Okay, now for operation "Find out what the hell Bakura is hiding from me"!_

He first began to look through Bakura's history, which he didn't bother to delete. He probably thought Marik would never be able to get on, so he didn't feel the need. After a while of searching, Marik soon realised there was nothing Bakura would try to hide there. It was all innocent stuff. _Maybe he has something saved on here?_

He started riffling through Bakura's documents, hoping to find something there. After another while of searching he found a folder titled "Stories". He couldn't help but be surprised. _Did Bakura write? That's a surprising hobby for him. Was this what he was trying to hide? Maybe he writes girly romance stories and is embarrassed about them._

He decided to look at a few of them. He opened it and began reading, and immediately almost gagged. It was so _sappy._ He couldn't believe is was Bakura who wrote these. The main character was rambling on about their feelings for someone, and how perfect they are. Marik skimmed over it, but froze when it came to the description.

_I admired the figure in front of me, fully taking in every small detail. Their light blond hair was blowing softly in the wind, making them reach up with his had, brushing his hair away from his tanned, smooth, and perfect face. He blushed at my staring, and looked up at me with his perfect lilac eyes. Those eyes. I couldn't hold back any more. I reached out to him, cupping his face with my pale hand. He blushed more as I softly whispered his name._

"_Marik.."_

Marik quickly closed the laptop out of shock, and began to register what he just read.

_Bakura writes stories about us?  
_  
He couldn't believe it. He must have misread it. He opened the laptop to re read it, but no, it was him. Him and Bakura. _Kissing_.

He blushed as he read it. _Does Bakura have feelings for me?_ He wondered. He found it hard to believe. He remembered all those times Bakura had come onto him. _He was just joking back them_ he tried to reassure himself. He couldn't wrap his head around any of this.

_What do I do now?_ He asked himself

_I couldn't pretend I never read it. Yes, That's what I'll do._ He turned off Bakura's laptop and put it in its former position. He almost left the room before remembering he left the notebook out. He closed it and placed it back under the pillow.

Walking into the kitchen he tried to think of anything other than Bakura. He ended up cooking himself something to eat, and thinking intensely about every action he was making. In the end it was hopeless. His mind constantly wandered back to Bakura.

_I can't believe he likes me _He thought for about the hundredth time. Every time He thought it, he got a funny feeling. _Am I happy?_ He thought _Why Am I Happy? Do I like him back?_

He tried desperately to find an answer, but couldn't find one. _I'm not gay, so I can't like Bakura back._ He told himself.

He resumed cooking, trying to keep his mind free of any thoughts of Bakura.

_I wonder when Bakura's back?...Dammit._

* * *

_Finally_ Bakura thought to himself after walking up the stairs exiting the subway. He ended up taking the wrong route and got lost in some other part of the city. It took him a while to find his way back here. _Just my luck_ he thought as he went into the elevator, pressing the number corresponding the the floor he and Marik are staying on.

_Speaking of Marik.._ Bakura grinned as he imaged how frustrated the Egyptian would be realising Bakura had put a password on his laptop, preventing him from snooping on it. He didn't know why he hadn't added one in the first place. Then again he never thought Marik would _dare_ disobey his one rule. Marik knew how violent he could get.

After being lost in his thoughts Bakura suddenly realised he was at their rooms door. He got out his key and swung the door open.

"I'm home!" he announced, after closing the door.

He waited but got no reply. He walked further into the hallway to hear Marik yell back "good for you!" in a sarcastic tone.

He walked into their main room to see Marik sitting on the sofa eating one of the many different salads he was always cooking. _Ugh, salad. _Bakura thought. _How can anyone like a meal lacking meat?_

"So Marik, have fun trying to guess the password on my laptop?" He grinned down at the tan Egyptian boy, who looked away immediately upon seeing Bakura so close to him.

"I..uh...Don't know what you're talking about" He replied back with a painfully obvious lie

"sure you don't" Bakura sat himself onto the couch next to Marik, and to his surprise, Marik started to shuffle away slightly, still not looking at him.

"Marik?" He asked curiously.

"y-yes?" He fired back a little too quickly, still refusing to look at Bakura.

"What's up with you? You're acting really...strange" He narrowed his eyes at Marik, trying to work out why he was acting so differently.

"No I'm not" Marik replied back after a pause. He turned around to face Bakura finally, then looked up at the clock "Its getting kind of late, I'm going to bed now. Cya in the morning Bakura" he said, getting off the couch to put his now empty plate in the dishwasher.

Bakura watch him leave to go to his room, still puzzled at Mariks random mood swings. _He couldn't have seen the..._ Before the though finished he got up swiftly and walked quickly to his bedroom, almost knocking over the coffee table in the process.

He looked around his room, but found nothing out of place. His laptop was off and in the same position he left it. He walked over to his bedside and found his notebook containing the new password to his laptop still there too. _Everything looks untouched. And Marik could never guess the password. So that means he didn't see them...right? _He couldn't suppress his fears, so he decided he would sleep too.

After getting into bed, he couldn't get that nagging fear of Marik seeing his stories out of his head. _I'll just straight out ask him If he seen anything on my laptop tomorrow morning _he finally decided after tossing and turning for a few restless minutes. _His reaction alone should let me know the truth._

* * *

Hey to anyone reading this story, This is my first time writting so the quality will not be very good, but any reviews with advice and feedback will be greatly appreciated. Im writting this off the top of my head, so even some suggestions on where you want the story to head will be appreciated.

**Thanks for reading! ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters**

( I forgot to put this on the first 2 chapters... xD)

* * *

Bakura sluggishly rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock on his wall. He was surprised to find it read 8:00.

"_Why am I up so early?_" he thought to himself _"Normally I'm only up when Marik crashes through my door at 2pm yelling at me to get off my lazy ass."_

He decided since he was already awake that he may as well stay up, and made his way into the kitchen to try to prepare himself some breakfast. After a long stare off with the stove he decided that it would be hopeless to try to make himself a hot meal without accidentally burning down the entire apartment building, so he instead poured himself out some cereal.

After watching TV for what seemed like hours he couldn't help but realise Marik was still no where to bee seem.

"_That's weird...he's normally up at around 7:30 or so...bloody early risers, how do they do it?"_

Suddenly he thought of Marik lying in bed, horribly sick and in pain. Or maybe he fell out of bed and got knocked out? He couldn't block out these new scenarios of what could have happened to Marik out of his head so he got up and made his way over to Mariks room, to find out why there was a break in his early morning habit.

He slowly opened the door so he wouldn't wake Marik and peered around his dark room. He seen Marik lying in bed, his back to him.

"_He doesn't look sick, He's breathing normally. So why is he still sleeping?"_

He stood for a short while, mulling over this, but in the end turned to leave, about to resume watching TV. He could ask Marik when he finally decided to wake up.

"Bakura..."

Bakura froze in his tracks and swiftly turned back to where Marik was sleeping. He hadn't woken up. He had mumbled his name so quietly Bakura wasn't even sure if he had heard it or imagined it.

Marik groaned in his sleep and turned so he was now facing Bakura.

Bakura stopped to admire the figure in front of him lying in his bed.

"_He looks so cute and peaceful in his sleep.."_

Bakura walked over to Mariks bed without thinking, and slowly reached out to move the hair that had fallen into Mariks face. He softly caressed his face, which he couldn't help but be slightly jealous of. Bakura seen no imperfections, nothing out of place.  
"_Why does he have to be so perfect?"_ He thought, his hand still on Mariks cheek.

Mariks eyes shot open.

Both took a moment to fully assess the situation they were in.

"_Oh crap"_ Bakura thought as he quickly swiped his hand back, feeling a blush beginning to creep onto his pale face.

"B-bakura?" Marik stuttered, his own face turning a bright crimson colour.

"y-yes?" he replied, while thinking "Q_uick Bakura think of an excuse!"_

"..what where you just doing?" He said after a pause, looking down trying to hide his face with his hair, clearly embarrassed.

"You're normally up by now so I thought you might have been sick. I was just checking your temperature. What did you think I was doing?" He replied back smirking.

"_Good thinking Bakura"_ He mentally praised himself for his quick thinking.

"Oh, right..." Marik replied. After and uncomfortable silence he decided to add "What time is it?"

"Its 10:30 now"

"Really?" Marik had never slept in that long, and he might have slept more if Bakura hadn't woken him up.

"I'll leave now so you can get dressed" Bakura suddenly said, and turned to walk out.

Marik pulled on his usual attire and walk out shortly after him.

* * *

Bakura couldn't get Mariks voice when he said his name out of his head. It was on replay in his mind.

"B_akura..."_

"_Why did he say my name anyway?"_ He thought "_Was he..having a dream about me?"_

He suddenly became hopeful, thinking that it was possible Marik liked him back. He continued to speculate, when Marik interrupted his train of thought.

"You know, you should really learn how to use the stove" Marik said between mouthfuls of his meal.

"Why should I bother? You cook all of my meals for me anyway." Bakura grumbled back. He didn't want to have to learn. That would mean he would have to make his own meals, which he certainly didn't want to have to do every day.

"Well, I think cooking is fun, Maybe you'll enjoy-" Marik almost chocked on his food at that point, and had to take a moment to drown down his drink to avoid spitting it out everywhere.

"And you thought I had no manners. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Bakura picked up a book he had been reading and picked up where he left off.

After giving a sigh of relief Marik put down his glass and looked at Bakura reading. Marik couldn't help but be reminded of Bakura's stories. He looked away quickly and felt his face warming.

Bakura noticed this out of the corner of his eyes and became intrigued.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing, I just remembered that I have too...wash the dishes!" He quickly got up bringing his plate with him and started to walk over to the kitchen.

"You know we have a dishwasher right?" Bakura said smirking, amused at Mariks discomfort.

"Uh, well, it's full so I might as well wash this now." he said, not even pausing to look back.

Bakura wasn't going to back down. He followed Marik into the kitchen.

"_So does this mean he's read my stories? He hasn't questioned them. Maybe he's trying to forget them?" _Bakura found that the thought of Marik reading them didn't bother him any more.

"_After all, he's blushing and is getting easily embarrassed. That's got to mean something..right?"_

Marik turned his head and seen Bakura entering the kitchen after him and tried to hide the blush that again began to creep onto his face.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly, trying not to reveal his embarrassment.

"I want to ask you something" Bakura said, looking at Marik with hawk eyes, taking in every movement the Egyptian made.

Marik look at him in the corner of his eyes. "O-okay but, can you stop looking at me like that?"

He was clearly uncomfortable with Bakura's stares.

"Like what Marik?" Bakura playfully replied, looking at Marik through innocent eyes.

"Nothing," Marik rolled his eyes slightly still blushing "what do you want to ask?"

Bakura paused, tapping his fingers on the worktop of the kitchen. Marik waited for him to ask something, wondering why he was taking so long to talk. After a few moments silence Marik almost spoke up but before he could Bakura suddenly asked

"Marik, did you go through my laptop?"

Mariks eyes suddenly widened and his face turned red as he remembered the stories Bakura had written. He looked away avoiding Bakura's gaze, wondering how to reply.

"I knew It." Bakura said shortly, still staring at Marik.

Marik knew there was no point in denying it now, his reaction had given himself away. Still, Bakura didn't seem mad. He decided to come right out and admit it.

"Y-yeah..I did." He finally replied back.

After a few moments of an uncomfortable silence, Bakura decided to ask

"So, what did you think?"

Marik looked away slightly, further hiding his face from his room mate.

"W-what do you mean Bakura..?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Marik" Bakura said, smirking, edging closer to Marik.

Marik noticed this and began to back away, still blushing.

"I..uh.. I can pretend I never seen them, sorry for going through your laptop, I'll uh..go now-" just before he could back out of the room, Bakura grabbed hit wrist. He just managed to hold in a squeak of surprise and looked up at Bakura questioningly.

Bakura simply asked "Marik, do you have feelings for me?"

The question caught Marik off guard and he stared at Bakura, trying to search his jumbled mind for an answer, but couldn't find one. How did he feel about Bakura?

"I'm going for a walk" Bakura suddenly said, and pushed past Marik. Before Marik could say anything Bakura had left, slamming the door behind him.

"_Crap"_ Marik thought _"I was silent for too long, he must think I have no feelings for him"_ He still wasn't entirely sure himself, but the pain he felt in his heart at thinking how Bakura must be feeling, and at how Marik could have just ruined his chance at being anything more than friends with Bakura, told him he liked him much more than a friend.

Suddenly Marik made his decision. He pulled on his coat and left the apartment, hoping to be able to catch Bakura and tell him his newly found feelings. The feelings he had for some time, but only just began to notice, and only now was able to think clearly in his head.

"_I have a crush on Bakura"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters**

* * *

Bakura walked in no specific direction, he just needed to get away for some time. He needed to clear his thoughts. He was still trying to get over his rejection from Marik.

"_I was sure he liked me back. Could I have read the signals wrong?"_

With that depressing thought he made his way over to the park. He felt like he needed to lie down. He lay down on the grass and took in the sights and smells around him. It smelled like summer. He stared up into the nearly clear sky, while the occasional white fluffy cloud floated past his vision.

He didn't care or notice if he was getting any strange looks, he was too busy being stuck in his own mind.

"_What do I do now..? Things can never be the same between us, now that he knows how I feel about him. Should I...move out?"_

That last thought caused a physical pain to shoot through his heart. He didn't want to have to do that. But if Marik didn't feel the same about him, Bakura was sure he would fell uncomfortable living with him.

He sighed and continued to stare up at the sky.

"_Why do I have these strong feelings for such an...idiot"_

* * *

Marik ran out of the apartment as fast as he could and quickly scouted the nearby area in search of Bakura. He wouldn't be that hard to find, after all,his white hair made him stick majorly in large crowds.

He couldn't see him anywhere. Marik suppressed a sigh of defeat and started to jog in a random direction.

"_He will probably return soon, but I have to see him now. How the hell am I going to find him though? He could have went in any direction."_

He tried not to become depressed at that last thought, when a sudden thought occurred to him. The last time Bakura was depressed at them not being able to think of a plan to get the millennium items, he asked Marik if they could go to the park so he could clear his head.

"_He could have went there. Its worth a shot at least"_ and with that thought he ran in the direction of the park nearest to their apartment that they had previously visited.

* * *

Bakura was calmer now, and would have gotten up to return to their apartment, but he was comfortable and decided he wanted to stay for a while longer.

"_Why did I have to run away like that? I'm so childish sometimes" _he silentlycursed himself. _"It's not like its Mariks fault he doesn't like me back. Besides, now that I think about it I did kind of put him on the spot..."_

He continued to speculate about the whole situation when his sight from the sky was blocked by a figure standing above him. It was Marik.

Bakura barely managed to hold back a shout of surprise and instead made a small embarrassing sound of shock. He got up from where he was lying,stepped away and turned around too look at Marik, now moving closer to where he retreated too.

"M-Marik? What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!Did...you follow me?" Bakura tried not to sound hopeful, in case Marik was only here to reject him again.

Marik ignored the sudden barrage of questions and tried to get straight to the point.  
"Yeah, I thought you would come here..." He paused "I..uh..before..I didn't reply because I was confused and stuff and.." Marik felt his face begin to heat up at looked at the ground hoping to hide his obvious blush.

"...and?" Bakura asked,and couldnt help but smirk at Mariks embarrassment, while at the same time mentally begging to continue, already having guessed what he was going to say.

"Well...I..um.." Marik struggled to get the words out and began to shuffle awkwardly on the spot.

Bakura took his chance and wound on arm around Marik's lower back, pulling them closer together, and used the other to gently take hold of his chin to angle his face upwards, locking their eyes.

"Say it.." Bakura whispered softly into Mariks ear, ignoring the somersaults his stomach was doing.

Mariks blush continued to darken at Bakura moved their bodies closer and closer together. After a few moments of silence he couldn't take it, and deciding that actions spoke louder than words, he closed the space between them and met Bakura's lips with his own.

Bakura was surprised at this sudden move, but didn't hesitate to reply to the unexpected kiss. His lips moved against Marik's, which he found surprisingly soft. He ran his tongue along Mariks lower lip, demanding entrance which he was quickly granted.

Both of their minds seemed to be filled with fireworks as they tongue wrestled for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, pulling away for breath Bakura spoke softly to Marik. "Well...that was certainly unexpected"

Marik blushed again and laughed quietly. "Actions speak louder than words" he said, repeating his earlier thoughts.

They both lay down together in the grass, hand in hand, staring up to the sky.

Bakura turned his head to look at Marik "You know, you still haven't _said _it" he smirked as he noticed Marik blushing again "_Wow he blushes so much. But he looks cute when he does that"_

"But you already know How I feel.." he said, trying to think of an excuse as to not say it aloud. He was still too embarrassed, he had never confessed his feelings to anyone before.

Bakura pouted at him "Pleeaaseee?" he dragged the word out for emphasis "For me?" he added.

Marik lay there for a moment having a silent stare off with Bakura who was now giving him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed with defeat "..fine."

Bakura grinned at having won the argument and rolled over so he could get a better look at Marik. Marik also turned to his side to face Bakura. They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments of silence, both mentally admiring the other.

"Bakura...I love you." as soon as the words where out of Mariks mouth Bakura had leant forward to capture his lips again. He then pulled back just as Marik started to respond to the kiss.

"I love you too" He said shortly, but his voice was filled with passion and happiness.

They resumed their kiss. Marik wondered why he had said "love". He had meant to say liked. But once the words had escaped his mouth he realised it was true. He _did_ love Bakura. Why didn't he realise this earlier? He was still mentally cheering at the fact Bakura loved him back. One thing was certain.

_Life was about to get a lot more interesting._

* * *

**Im sorry If that ending was horrible D:**  
**I couldn't think of any other way so I just went with this ^ ^'**

**Originally I was going to write more to this but I've decided to just end it here, and focus on a new story**

**Feedback would be appreciated, I really want to improve on my writting and reviews telling me how to do that would be appreciated ^ ^ I reply to all of them too :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the story x3**


End file.
